


Undress Me

by SiriuslynotoverRemus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslynotoverRemus/pseuds/SiriuslynotoverRemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Ryan have never met each other before, but here they are pulling the clothing from each other's bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undress Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a play on the 'Strangers undress each other for the first time' video on the YouTube. The was a request from my Tumblr letsplay-roosterteeth

Gavin honestly wasn't sure what he was getting himself into when he walked through the doors of a small studio building. He did have an idea of what he was doing, but he honestly didn't expect to see a bed there, "Do I--...sit?" He asked awkwardly looking at the crew who all just sort of shrugged slightly. So Gavin did just that and sat down on the bed leaning on the palm of his hand.

Ryan made sure not to wear anything to difficult that morning. Just his normal cloths of jeans and a tee shirt. When he was escorted into the room he looked straight towards the set seeing a man there just staring off into space his leg bouncing up and down. The director led him over then walked away.

Gavin saw shoes stand in front of him and he slowly lifted his head. He was, to say the least, surprised to see a man there. Not to mention a very handsome man. Honestly this man was was gorgeous and Gavin felt his stomach flutter when he remembered he was about to be undressing this man. So he carefully stood up looking at the man awkwardly.

"Ryan." The more broad looking man said his voice smooth and deep causing Gavin's stomach to turn once more, "I'm Gavin." He replied loosely the other nodding at that, "Well uh wanna get going?" The Brit continued, "Alright." Ryan said stepping a little closer to Gavin and reaching down grabbing the hem of his shirt.

Ryan did his best not to blush or smile strangely at the sweet sound of the other mans accented voice. He was cute, and seemed normal enough, which Ryan was happy about. He slowly lifted the others shirt trying not to seem rushed. He noticed a soft blush cross Gavin's cheeks before disappearing causing him to give a warm smile. He put the shirt on the railing of the bed frame and was now undoing his belt and pulling it off before doing the button and zipper of his pants. Gavin kicked off his mismatched hightop converse and wiggled away his jeans leaving him in his socks and boxers. 

Gavin reached over taking Ryan's shirt in his hands and pulling it over his head carefully, so as not to bonk the bigger man in the process. Ryan stood still lifting his arms so as to get the shirt off with ease. Gavin started at the button of his jeans his hands getting a little sweaty. He let out a small nervous laugh when his hand slipped off the button. He heard Ryan snicker softly and suddenly felt more comfortable. Ryan took off his shoes before his pants were pushed aside.

The two men looked up from their boxer clad bodies and looked at each other making eye contact. Gavin was the first to look away his hand going to run through his unruly hair. He looked at the bed instead and pulled the covers back sitting down. Ryan's eyebrow raised before he sat down beside Gavin, who was surprised when an arm curled around his waist. He pressed his palm against Ryan's warm chest and licked his lips nervously before placing a soft kiss on Ryan's lips who simply chuckled and went for a longer kiss holding the younger man closer. Gavin put his arm around Ryan's neck, his other hand gripping the sheet his face feeling hotter than ever.

Soon the two pulled away when neither could breath. Ryan leaned his forehead against Gavin's gently looking down at him. Gavin grinned widely, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Ryan smiled in return his own face feeling warm. The two sat together for a while in just silence, Gavin drawing circles into Ryan's skin with his index finger before he mumbled, "Want to get some lunch?" When Ryan said yes Gavin felt like he was grinning even more, if at all possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Any comments and/or kudos left by you are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
